Teach Me Something I Don't Know
by full360-2b-me
Summary: Another student teacher story...why is that forbidden love so interesting to write about?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I decided to change last names to avoid the story getting deleted. I know a couple of the last names are a little ridiculous, but o well hahaha

Ms. Selena Russo squeezed her slender thighs together and bit her bottom lip in an attempt to ignore the way in which her thong rubbed her each time she moved. Her students were busy taking a mid-term, the room filled with sounds of chairs shifting and pencils scratching.

Selena tried to focus on correcting last week's essays as she brushed a strand of dark hair from her eyes and adjusted her wire rimmed glasses. The papers were not enough to distract her from the way her thong was rubbing her center. She was not used to these types of clothes and in reality only owned a couple of thongs all gifts from her boyfriend Justin. She wanted to surprise Justin, so she had gotten one of the famous Brazilian bikini waxes that he wouldn't shut up about and put on his favorite thong. Selena had done it for Justin, but after realizing how aroused every day activities were making her, she decided to make it a regular thing. She stared up when she realized that she was starring at the paper glassy eyed and found a student looking at her.

Demi Torres. Demi had finished her test, way ahead of the class as usual, and had caught Selena in her aroused trance. Selena's brown eyes met Demi's and they both looked away embarrassed. Demi was the only student in the class who actually deserved an A although Selena's curve helped others reach the A mark. Demi was an incredibly bright student. She always wrote brilliant papers and was a great person to talk to. Selena liked to think that if she weren't six years older than Demi, the two would be great friends.

With a personality like that, one would assume that Demi was some kind of nerd with bottle cap glasses and suspenders. However, this was not the case for Demi Torres, who was a complete knock out. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, gorgeous face with a cleft chin, a great smile and a fit body. Demi was the captain of the cheerleading squad, wore the latest fashions and was dating the quarterback of the high school football team. If Selena had not gotten to know her first, she would have hated her, but now she was forced to admit that Demi had brains and beauty, so she only slightly envied her.

Demi reached into her back pack for her latest Nora Roberts novel, but for some reason couldn't concentrate on the book. She could still feel her cheeks burning from when Ms. Russo had caught her starring. Demi loved this class and knew that it had a great deal to do with the teacher. Selena had a love for teaching that was contagious and Demi found herself looking forward to third period English Literature where she could discuss the classics like Hamlet or Catcher in the Rye with her favorite teacher. After her latest break up with Will, she found herself reading more. She decided to ask Ms. Russo to recommend a good book when she got done reading.

For some strange reason she found herself staring at the brunette teacher. Demi knew that she was beautiful, but she did her best not to let it affect her personality. Ms. Russo, on the other hand, seemed unaware of her own beauty. She had black, wavy hair with deep brown eyes. Normally she wore slacks and button down blouses with the occasional long skirt and heeled pumps. She wore very little make up and it always looked natural. All the boys were in love with her. Demi had often overheard them talking about the things they would like to do to her and about her boobs.

Ms. Russo kept shifting uncomfortably and her eyes would become cloudy. Demi would have to guess that either her teacher was sleepy or aroused. The brunette shook her head and tried to concentrate on her book instead of her teacher.

Selena had a break fifth period which coincided with Justin's break, so she decided to surprise him with her present. She locked her classroom and headed over to the science section, where he taught Senior Physics. They met when she began teaching at the school, three years prior. He was in his mid 30s, more than ten years her senior, but that didn't bother either of them and they had a happy relationship.

Selena had chosen a green knee high dress that buttoned all the way up, but she liked to leave the top two buttons undone. As she walked into Justin's classroom she unbuttoned a couple more buttons revealing more of her chest clad in the lacy black bra. She entered the classroom quietly and made her way to his office in the back. She could hear mumbling coming from the office and for some reason she didn't like the sound. As she moved closer she heard the voices of a man and a woman panting as if they were exercising or fucking. Peeking her head she found Justin the man she was thinking of marrying, ramming into the other Senior Physics teacher, Ms. Fast. Taylor Fast was the new teacher this year, beautiful, long, curly, blonde hair, blue eyes, confident and currently very naked.

Selena couldn't move as she witnessed this horrible act. She had never been this close to another naked woman and she found her eyes roaming the other's body. Her breasts were slightly smaller than Selena's, her skin paler and her pussy was shaven bald. Selena felt tears roll down her face as she quietly exited the classroom as she realized why Justin had suddenly become obsessed with Brazilian Waxes.

Demi was slowly walking to the bathroom when Ms. Russo rushed past her without saying a word. Demi felt a little hurt, but realized that her teacher was crying. Her gaze followed Ms. Russo until she turned the corner and she fought the urge to follow her and wrap her arms around her.

Selena spent the rest of the period in her room trying to figure out what went wrong. Justin was always so thoughtful, so generous. He was intelligent, attractive and a cheater. A part of her wanted to forget what she saw and pretend it never happened, but before she could forgive him the bell rang and it was time for the last class. Facing her students and trying to act normal was the hardest thing she ever had to do, luckily they were busy with their tests. When her classes were done she went into her office to wait for either Justin to call or show up in person. Finally she heard a knock on the door.

Demi walked into Ms. Russo's empty classroom and headed to the office. She found her young teacher looking stunned. She lightly tapped on the door causing Ms. Russo to look up. The teacher visibly relaxed when she saw Demi standing in the doorway, but Demi could see that her eyes were red and now knew that she must have been crying.

"Demi, how can I help you?" asked Ms. Russo as if nothing were wrong.

"I-I can come back later," said Demi apologetically.

"No it's fine. Come on in," said Ms. Russo as she straightened her dress. Demi couldn't help notice that there were a few more buttons undone since her third period class. "I was looking through last weeks papers and you did a great job like always, Demi," praised Ms. Russo. Demi entered slowly and sat across from her teacher. "I was actually getting ready to leave. How can I help you?" questioned her teacher.

Demi looked at Ms. Russo's empty bag and realized she was lying. "Is something wrong, Ms. Russo? Do you want to talk about it?"

The brunette waved her hand as if attempting to wave her problems away. "Oh, you know, the usual," she said right before she burst out crying. She hung her head trying to control her sobs and the tears running down her face.

The teenager was unsure of what to do and awkwardly reached across the desk to cover her teacher's hand with her own in an attempt to comfort her. The older woman's hand was soft, silky smooth and burning to the touch.

Somehow the touch seemed to comfort Ms. Russo and she wiped her eyes as she looked at her student. She turned her hand to grasp Demi's and said," I caught my boyfriend cheating on me."

Demi knew that Ms. Russo had been seeing Mr. Raccoon, the physics teacher, so the revelation was shocking.

"Mr. Raccoon?" she questioned.

"Yes. I caught him with Taylor Fast.

Demi covered her mouth in shock just as the phone rang. Demi pulled her hand back as if she had been caught doing something wrong. She noticed that her teacher did not want to answer the phone. "It might be Justin," she explained. On the fourth ring Demi reached over and picked it up. "Hello," she said in a sweet voice. She looked over at Ms. Russo who was biting her lower lip. The person on the line was in fact Mr. Raccoon and he asked to speak to Ms. Russo. "I'm sorry. She's not here right now. I came in to grab something and heard the phone ringing. If I see her I will tell her you called," said Demi winking at the older brunette. Mr. Raccoon said that he was going out with some friends and to tell her that he would see her tomorrow. She explained the situation to the older woman, adding her feelings about Justin and what he had done in not so gentle terms and an odd thing occurred to her. She was currently with a teacher that she looked up to and admired, but she felt like the teacher and felt a need to protect the older woman.

When Demi suggested that they get out of there and get something to eat. It didn't sound strange. She was simply trying to help a friend through a tough time. For the first time that afternoon Selena looked up and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

It was pouring when they got outside. "How do you usually get home?" Selena asked Demi. "Do you drive?" she asked as they stood under the awning at the school's exit.

"No. I live a few blocks away, so I like to walk."

The young teacher nodded and pointed to a black Jetta. "That's my car. I'll run out and get it. No sense in both of us getting…" But before she could finish, the younger brunette took off running through the rain. Selena laughed and followed her student. When they were safely in the car, Selena placed the key in the ignition and looked at Demi who was dripping wet. Her hair was soaked and stuck to her face, while her brown eyes danced mischievously and she grinned. Selena noticed the spray of freckles on the girl's nose. She was breathtaking.

Selena felt sparks fly as their eyes met. She had felt them earlier when the younger girl had covered her hand in the office. The connection between the two was very strong, she felt completely open with her. Demi was no longer a student, but a friend. Suddenly her friend began to laugh. A wonderful musical laugh that was contagious and for the time being Selena forgot all about Justin's betrayal. The two sat in the car and just laughed as the rain fell around them.

They parked outside of Selena's apartment complex and ran to the Chili's a block away. "Is this okay?" asked Selena as they entered the chain restaurant. "I really needed a drink and they wouldn't let you into a bar," she explained.

Demi just smiled and nodded. "This is perfect."

As soon as they were seated Selena ordered a strawberry margarita, but felt a bit embarrassed about drinking in front of her student. Demi just smiled and said, "I'll have the same."

Selena figured that she should stop her under-aged student from drinking, but Demi was being so supportive. She decided that right now they were two friends out for drinks and plus it wasn't her fault that the waiter wasn't checking id's. When the drinks came Demi's eyes went wide. "These are huge!" she exclaimed. Selena smiled in amusement and took a sip.

They ordered a plate of buffalo wings to eat, while they drank their margaritas, Demi who was a light weight began to feel the side effects. She was no stranger to alcohol, but it was a little weird to drink with her teacher. She enjoyed her drink and smiled at her English teacher.

"I don't know what you saw in Mr. Raccoon." The alcohol was causing her to speak her mind and she felt that Selena needed to hear what she thought.

Selena looked down into her drink. "He was handsome and confident," she shrugged as she took another sip.

"I get that, but Ms. Russo you can do so much better," said Demi as she reached over and took Selena's hand.

Selena blushed and looked at her student. "Thanks, Demi. That's flattering, but…"

"No buts," said the brunette looking into the older woman's eyes. "You have beautiful, luscious hair. The most wonderful brown eyes. A complexion that I would kill for…"

"I like your freckles," blurted the teacher. The look of shock on her face made it obvious that Ms. Russo had not meant to say that out loud. She blushed deeper and looked away before fixing her eyes on Demi's. "They are very cute."

Demi laughed at the older woman's discomfort. "Thanks, but we're not talking about me." She had many boys tell her that she was beautiful in the past, but none of them had stirred the feelings that she felt as she heard it from her teacher. She realized that she was still holding her teacher's hand, but made no move to remove it. "How could Ellen DeGeneres' younger sister pick that curly haired country hick over you? Your legs are so long and shapely, not to mention your breasts-"

"Demi!" Ms. Russo interrupted, looking around, worried that someone may have heard.

"What?" she asked, matter-of-factly. "It's true! You have an amazing rack! I've heard the boys talking about them. You must have, too."

The brunette was shaking her head. "No, no... I don't think so. Look, we... you're my... it's not right to be talking about..." she sputtered. Demi laughed aloud, sipping at her drink.

"Come on you mean to tell me you haven't noticed that you are sexy as hell." Demi's left hand joined her right, delicately cupping her teacher's hand. "You are a very attractive young woman. You could get any guy or girl you wanted."

Her teacher's eyes shifted quickly to Demi's hands, which we softly caressing her skin, then back at Demi. She was now looking a bit uncomfortable and she jumped when the waiter returned.

"Anything I can get you ladies?" he asked and Demi casually withdrew her hands. "I think we're good," she said, then looked back at Ms. Russo for confirmation. She nodded and the young man left. Demi turned back to the teacher, who was looking embarrassed. She was so adorable that Demi couldn't help it. She began to laugh, and after a moment, Ms. Russo laughed along with her.

"Well... I guess I'm just not... that kind of girl," she explained, getting back to their discussion. "I mean, I've never had a one night stand or anything." She looked around, then leaned in and confessed, "In fact, Justin was my third."

Now it was Demi's turn to be shocked. "No way!" she said. She, herself, had slept with five guys and fooled around with a handful of others. And she knew that, despite that, she wasn't the senior slut. That honor went to Miley Stewart. In fact, Demi's record didn't even give her the Honorable Mention. To think that this gorgeous woman had only been with three guys was freaking unbelievable. "I... I can't believe that, yet I know that you wouldn't lie... When did you lose your virginity?" Now she knew that the alcohol had given her strength for that question and her heart began to immediately pound when the words left her mouth. Talking about this sort of stuff with her friends was one thing. But, she reminded herself, Ms. Russo was her teacher. Yet it seemed like the older brunette was getting more comfortable with her newly intimate friendship. "In college."

Demi motioned for her to go on, she had never thought about her teacher as a real person and now she needed to get to know her so much that it hurt."The whole college scene was new to me. I hadn't even had a beer before then. I met a guy named Nick at a frat party…" she finished up her margarita. "God Demi, I am feeling very buzzed!"

Demi nodded momentarily getting lost in her teachers deep brown eyes. "I know me too," she said and giggled.

"Do you want to..." and then she stopped as she felt herself blush.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here. I have some wine at my apartment. We could keep talking there. It'll be more... private." Again, she blushed and Demi's heart shifted up a gear. She was suddenly nervous. Like she was on a first date with a boy she'd had a crush on for so long. Only, this was... another woman. She shook her head, feeling the burn in her cheeks and signaled for the waiter.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back to her apartment, Selena was overcome by a giddy nervousness. She felt like a school girl going on her first date with her crush. She felt lighter than air, yet simultaneously like she was going to be sick.

When Demi slid her soft hand inside of her own, she felt her palms immediately begin to sweat and tried not to think of the image of the two, walking down the street, hand-in-hand.

"You have an awesome apartment!" the younger brunette said when they got in.

"Thanks," Selena replied. She was actually very proud of her place. It was small, just a one bedroom with a small living room area and a kitchen tucked in the corner. She'd decorated her place with antiques she'd collected from her grandparents, small shops and yard sales, all lending to a quaint charm that Selena loved.

"Have a seat," she said and went into the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. She watched the younger girl poke her head around and then sit down on the brown leather couch. She ignored her conscience and poured two glasses of Moscato. For today Demi was a comforting friend and not her student, she felt her heart flutter and ignored that too.

Selena went over to her stereo and switched her iPod to her romantic song play list. She turned and admired the younger girl's beauty. Her small white t-shirt with a green pattern was dry now. She wore a pair of dark, skinny jeans that showed off flat, bare skin between the low waist and her cut off band tee. The jeans were tight on her hips and butt. She finished them off with a pair of black converse sneakers. "I probably shouldn't be giving you this," said Selena as she held both glasses.

Demi jumped up and walked the few step to her teacher. "You also shouldn't drink alone Ms. Russo." She reached for one of the glass, "I've enjoyed getting buzzed with you and want…" She blushed and looked away with a smile. Then she turned back to her teacher and cocked her head to the side, "Just give me one before I make a complete ass of myself."

They both sipped their glasses. "Imma go change into something more comfortable. Be back in a sec," said Selena.

"Take your time, Ms. Russo."

Putting her glass down as she walked from the room, the brunette turned to look over her shoulder and said, "Well... you should probably call me Selena, since," and she indicated her glass. "At least for tonight." And her heart skipped once again.

In the bedroom, she closed the door and took a deep breath. Hanging on the door was her long mirror and she stared at herself, trying to get a hold of her emotions. All thoughts of Justin were gone and she didn't want to acknowledge what thoughts had replaced him.

She stared at herself in the mirror. "What are you doing?" she thought to herself. Her breathing was short, coming in gasps. She took a deep breath and unbuttoned the rest of her dress, slipping it off her shoulders. She had a good body, b-cupped breasts that were firm and round and adorned with wonderful, light brown nipples. Her hands worked their way down to her panties, matching black and lace. She turned around so that she could admire her firm butt. She worked hard to keep her definition and was happy with the results. The strings of the black thong (barely a thong) came to a point at her tale bone, then dropped down between those two, smooth cheeks. She ran her hand along her butt, along her hip, hooked a thumb under the panties to pull them off, to put on something more comfortable, but decided against it.

She walked over to the dresser and looked through her clothes, wondering what to wear. Something comfortable, casual. Yet young, stylish. Sexy? Why sexy? She ended up deciding on her new pair of cargo khaki pants. She had bought them this past weekend , but stored them away, thinking they were a little too youngish for her 24 years and too tight on the butt. But then, after all that admiration, she decided, what the hell. I have to compete with that firm body out there. Again, she caught herself. What am I thinking?

Just then, she could have sworn she heard the door close. A slight shift in the air? An almost inaudible click? She whipped around, pulling the pair of pants to shield herself and was greeted with... nothing. Her heart was racing, her blood was pounding in her ears and all for nothing. She laughed at herself and then pulled on the pants.

Demi watched Ms. Russo-Selena-go into the bedroom and for one instant, she was tempted to follow. What was wrong with her? She felt flushed and her heart had been racing since she dared to slip her hand inside Selena's own, on their walk back here.

She knew that it wasn't right, the thoughts she was having. But what exactly were those thoughts? Maybe she was just happy to have a new friend. A beautiful friend with long, dark hair. An intelligent friend older that she could chat about anything with.

She sipped at her wine, enjoying the sweet taste. Again, she marveled at how you could actually enjoy alcohol. How you could drink something other than watery, cheap beer that smelled like urine when it dried. Soon, she was reaching for the bottle, pouring herself another glass. Where was Selena? she wondered. She must be done getting ready by now she thought and made her way to the bedroom door. She pushed it open and spotted her teacher standing with her back to the door dressed in only a tiny black thong and bra with her heels.

Oh my God, Demi mouthed silently as she took in this gorgeous creature's nearly naked body. She had seen other girls in states of dress as skimpy as this, but now she really understood how Selena, her teacher, was more than a girl. Her body, while just as tight as her own, was more matured, but she was still young, gym-toned and sexy as fuck.

Demi felt a twinge run through her body, rippling from her heart down to her core and suddenly she realized that she should not be here. She slid backwards out of the room and shut the door with the stealth of one practiced at sneaking out of her room at night to drink and party.

Back in the living room, her heart was racing, her face was burning and she went right for her half finished glass of wine, downing it in one gulp that burned the back of her throat. She heard a laugh from the bedroom and wondered if the brunette knew she was there. She desperately tried to calm herself, but the image of Selena's toned legs, firm ass and silky, tanned skin was etched in her mind.

And she could now feel the delicate folds of her pussy begin to get wet. Her center had been warming up all afternoon, but now the water works really started up. Her thoughts came at her, bombarded her. What does her skin feel like? What do her breasts look like? Has she experimented before with other women? Would she be willing to?

Demi sat on the couch and covered her face with her hands trying to get a grip. Not only was the person she was fantasizing about older, her teacher, an authority figure, but she was a girl. She had never looked at another woman the way she was looking at Selena. The thought of being with another woman had never even crossed her mind, never the slightest bit of curiosity. She loved cock plain and simple, but now she was wondering what another woman's pussy looked like, what her breasts felt like. She wasn't a lesbian, was she?


	4. Chapter 4

Selena pulled on the khaki cargos and topped them off with a stripped polo shirt. The pants were low on her hips so she showed some skin between the hem of her shirt and the waist of her pants. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair, while deciding on whether or not to put in her contacts. Why do I feel like I'm getting ready for a date? she wondered.

She found Demi sitting on the couch leaning forward with her hands covering her face. In that position with her jeans riding so low, Selena could glimpse her red thong. She cleared her throat and Demi turned to face her. Wow, Demi thought. With her hair brushed out and those wire-rimmed glasses still on, she looked even more sexy. Her teacher refilled their glasses and they sat on the couch, to continue talking.

"Are you still dating the Quarterback? Will something?"

"No," Demi replied casually. The more they talked, the more relaxed she became and she was 100% sure that had something to do with the wine. "We broke up last week. I caught him with Miley Fucking Stewart. She was sucking his dick under the bleachers after the football game."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the brunette said. "I don't really follow the gossip at school. Some teachers are good about that sort of thing, but I'm not." Selena took a sip of her wine, then leaned back onto the couch, tilting her head back and looking up at the ceiling. She held her wine glass with both hands in her lap.

"Oh, it's okay. Besides, you've got bigger things on your mind." Demi leaned back next to her, trying to act casual next to the warmth of the first woman she ever had a crush on. She was so close to her, their arms touching, one woman's warmth traveling into the other's.

Demi looked over at the shiny haired brunette once again. "Your glasses don't look very strong."

Selena turned towards the younger brunette closing the distance between the two even more. She blushed as she responded, "They're not." Demi felt her heart beating faster as if she was about to receive her first kiss.

"Can I see?" she asked.

Selena pulled of the glasses and handed them to Demi looking into her eyes. Demi was finally able to see the desire burning in Selena's beautiful brown eyes. Demi purposely ran her fingers along her teacher's hand as she took the glasses wondering if the rest of her body was as silky as her hand. She decided that she wasn't leaving without finding out. Demi put on the glasses with a smile. "Do I look smarter? Sexier?"

"I don't think anything could make you look sexier," said Selena under her breath, but Demi heard it and grinned. She took the glasses off and took Selena's wine glass placing them both on the coffee table.

Selena just sat there, looking puzzled yet curious as the younger brunette prepared the area. They both knew what was coming, but Selena was acting as though she didn't want to think about it. It was such a fragile thing, this connection they had developed and built up.

Demi leaned back on the couch beside the brunette, starring into her eyes, still smiling. They both giggled a little. A strand of hair fell into Selena's face, and almost instinctively, Demi was there to brush it back over her ear. She let her hand linger on the other woman's cheek, her thumb stroking the soft skin. Selena closed her eyes, nuzzling into the younger woman's hand.

When she opened her eyes again, they met Demi's in an intimate gaze. The teenager felt the strongest connection they'd had, yet and wondered if she could dare do what she wanted to do. Was this beautiful brunette only looking at her because she was drunk? Was she reading too much into this afternoon?

"Dems," Selena said at last, a whispered breath that passed secretly from one to the other. Her hand followed closely behind and soon was caressing Demi's cheek, mirroring her own hand. "Dems," she said again, even softer and the younger woman felt the pressure of Selena's hand, pulling her in, closing the distance between their faces, between their lips.

Selena closed her eyes and said, "What are we doing." It was not a question, but a statement. They brought their lips together and kissed for the first time.

The kiss was magical: soft, hot and gentle. Their lips fit together perfectly, parted just enough to lock into one another, to caress each other. It was unlike anything Demi had ever felt before and it made her want more.

She opened her lips further, gently probing the older woman's soft lips with the tip of her tongue, finding only enough resistance to make it exciting. She pushed a little harder and soon, Selena's warm mouth opened to her and she felt the tongue of another woman pass her own. It was not the deep tongued kiss that she was used to with guys. Neither of them was trying to fit as much tongue as she could down the other's throat. This was a kiss shared by two people who understood just how sexy a simple kiss could be.

Without realizing it, Demi found her hand resting on Selena's flat stomach and she turned further into the kiss. Selena's hand slid from Demi's cheek to her shoulders, holding her, gripping her. Their kiss intensified as Demi wanted more. She became more and more aggressive. They broke the kiss breathing heavily and resting their foreheads against each other. Demi looked into Selena's eyes and could see the desire mixed with the fear. "What have I done?" asked Selena.

Demi realized that this wasn't right she pushed away from the older brunette who just sat there paralyzed. She pushed back on Selena's stomach and felt the need to caress it, which only made her panic more. She stood and backed towards the door. "I better go," was all that she was able to say.

Selena opened her mouth and rose from the couch, but didn't know what to say. She was scared of what they had done. "I'll see you on Monday," said Selena.

Demi was at the door trying not to think about the way Ms. Selena Russo's shirt fit tightly across her chest. She rushed out the door and thought she heard the dark haired woman say, "Please."


	5. Chapter 5

"Please." Selena whispered as the door shut. She sat back on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. The kiss had been perfect everything a kiss should be. It was the type of kiss she had dreamed of and she had shared it with another female, with a student.

She stood up on unsteady legs. Was she a lesbian? Would she go to jail for bringing a student to her apartment? What the hell was wrong with her? Was this her way of getting back at Justin? She knew that the last one was not true.

She poured the rest of the wine into her glass and gulped it down. Any feeling of an alcoholic buzz had been wiped away by Demi's lips. She felt a different buzz now and knew that when she whispered "Please" she was asking Demi to stay, but now the younger brunette was gone and she felt her heart breaking all over again.

She wondered if she still had time to catch her. Should she run down the street like some lovesick fool and chase the younger woman? How would Demi react? She found that the answers to her questions didn't matter. She had to catch her before it was too late. What had happened couldn't have been wrong because it felt so damn right. Selena ran to the door prepared to run through the wet streets in her bare feet when she noticed the younger brunette standing in the hallway.

"I" began Demi, but Selena cut her off by pulling her into her arms as their heads tipped and their mouths met as if they had been doing it for years. They kissed for a while until Selena pulled back smiling and said "I was looking for you."

Demi smiled back with tears in her eyes and whispered, "Selena, all I want is to be with you." The younger brunette looked so beautiful with the dusting of freckles on her nose and those intelligent and loving brown eyes. Selena pulled the younger woman into her apartment and shut the door to the world.

As soon as the door was closed they were back in each other's arms, the younger brunette pinning the older woman against the door and kissing her passionately, taking the aggressive role. She gave in to her desires and didn't want to hold back at all. Her right had found its way behind Selena's neck, while her left hand caressed the skin between her shirt and pants.

Selena's hands encircled the naked skin above Demi's jeans, gently caressing the young brunette as their tongues dueled with one another. Just feeling the older woman's hands on her skin made Demi even hotter and she lead a vicious assault on her lover's tongue, forcing it to retreat. She broke the playful kiss, smiling brightly at the woman she no longer thought of as her teacher and kissed her quickly once again, before saying, "I want you so badly!"

Demi leaned in for another kiss this time allowing her hands to roam all over the older woman's body. She moved to suck on Selena's earlobe as her hands found their way inside her shirt and to the woman's lace covered breasts. Selena's breasts were larger than her own, yet firm and soft. She kissed the older brunette's neck and slid her hands down Selena's pants cupping her tight ass. Demi remembered the glimpse that she had already had of Selena's gorgeous body and a tingle ran through her body.

Selena cupped her breasts together as Demi made patterns in the deep valley they were creating with her tongue. She unhooked her bra revealing her breasts to Demi at last. Her nipples were begging to be sucked.

Demi's mouth clamped over one, swirling her tongue around. Selena moaned, her hands returning to squeeze and clutch her own breasts as Demi sucked on her nipples. "Oh God, Demi, yes! More! Your tongue feels so good!" Demi was getting really turned on, even though she herself was not being kissed and caressed. Listening to Selena moan and gasp was really getting her hot. The woman's sounds of passion were something new to Demi. She was used to a guy's silence, as she worked on his cock. Maybe a slight groan here and a grunt as he came, but nothing like this. It made her mind jump to the amount of pleasure she could bring, the amount of noise she could elicit, by going down on this woman. Suddenly, she wanted to taste another woman, not just out of a desire to make her feel good, or youthful curiosity, but out of pure passion. She took Selena by the hand and led her towards the couch, where they had shared their first kiss. On their way to the couch, Selena threw off her shirt and bra as she smiled at Demi.

Demi gently pushed Selena on the couch and straddled her legs, while she cupped her cheeks and captured her lips. She now believed that Selena was the best kisser ever and enjoyed as the older woman explored her body. Demi reached down and pulled her shirt over her head shaking her brown hair before looking at Selena. "You like?" she asked, her tits covered by a pink bra now in Selena's face.

"You are so sexy," was all Selena said, before letting her hands unclasp the bra behind her. Demi's tits, were larger than Selena's, young and firm, with light brown nipples. Selena just stared at them, until the younger brunette pulled her head to meet them. Demi closed her eyes as she waited to feel her lover's tongue. Selena tentatively licked the nipple a couple of times before covering it with her mouth and sucking it, while her tongue applied pressure to the harden nipple. "Ohhhh, yesss, baby" Demi groaned.

Demi unzipped her pants and shoved her hand in quickly finding her clit and working it to the rhythm of Selena's sucking. "Baby, suck harder. God-fuck, your tongue feels so good!"

Selena felt Demi push her head harder into her breast and increased the pressure, while pinching the ignored one with her hand. Right before her climax, the younger brunette brought her lover's mouth up to meet her own, moaning loudly into the other woman's mouth as their tongues battled. She broke the kiss as her body tensed and her back arched letting out a throaty moan. She fell limply in Selena's arms and soon they were playfully kissing again. "That was fucking incredible," said Demi.

"You looked so sexy," the older brunette said. "I've never seen another woman have an orgasm," she said blushing.

Demi grinned. "Neither have I. Now it's my turn," she said she kissed her gently before sliding to the floor. She took each breast in her hands pinching the nipples as she kissed down the woman's flat stomach. Selena suddenly figured out what Demi was planning. "Demi, you don't have to do that." Demi already had her pants open and was starting to pull them off. "Oh, but I want to eat Ms. Russo's wet pussy," she said with a mischievous smirk.

Now the older brunette was left wearing nothing more than a g-string as Demi blew on her hot core. Demi kissed her thighs and removed the small article of clothing. She felt her heart stop at the sight. She thought that Ms. Russo did some neat trimming, but was unprepared for a completely hairless pussy except for the small landing strip. Demi's mouth watered as she noticed how Selena's pussy lips parted like a blooming flower. She brought her fingers to Selena's hot center touching her delicately as if she were afraid to break it. Demi leaned in and covered it with her mouth needing to taste it. It was the best taste she had ever experienced, like sweet honey. She had never gone down on a woman before, so she just did what she would enjoy herself. She pushed two fingers in and kept sucking on her clit as her lover moaned in ecstasy.

Selena couldn't believe how far this had gone, she was completely helpless as this beautiful creature sucked and licked what only she and a handful of men had ever touched. But oh God, it felt so good! The tongue swirled pleasure over her sex, her lips worked where the tongue wasn't and her fingers tickled over her g-spot. No guy had ever been this good at eating her out. No guy was ever this precise about the amount of pressure to apply, the exact way to brush her clit or g-spot. She played with her nipples as Demi worked on her pussy. Girls weren't supposed to this with other girls, but as Demi inserted another finger all thoughts of how wrong it was disappeared. Selena felt like her pussy was on fire, the places with no hair were incredibly sensitive. Demi build up her orgasm, but didn't let her release. Selena desperately pinched her nipples as she put her feet up on the couch to give Demi better access. "Ohhhh, pleassseee... Demi, I n-need to-oh, OH!"

Demi finally had mercy on her and plunged her fingers in and out faster as she clamped her mouth down. Selena dug her fingers into Demi's silky hair holding her to her aching center. Selena felt like the world had exploded as she had the longest orgasm she had ever experienced. Demi slid up next to her with tears in her eyes and soon Selena felt tears well up in hers. They crashed their lips together and Selena could taste herself on the younger brunette. "My turn" whispered Selena into Demi's ear.

Demi reached for Selena's hand and said, "Let's move into the bedroom."

Selena felt like a school girl as they made their way to the bedroom hand in hand. They fell onto to bed in each other's arms until Selena found herself on top. She began to kiss down the younger woman's athletic body, marveling at how wonderful it was. Her breasts were the perfect size for her body and she wasn't surprised to find the younger brunette's navel pierced by a silver bar. She kissed and sucked on it before going down further. She would never have thought that she would find herself between another woman's legs. She had never looked at girls and wondered would it would be like, yet here she was in between Demi's legs and that was exactly where she wanted to be. Demi's pussy was completely bald except for a little tuft of brownish hair above her slit. "That is so hot," whispered Selena.

"Thanks," Demi whispered back, seeing what the older woman was staring at. "Will liked me completely shaved, but after I broke up with him, I began to grow a little back. I think a little is sexier."

Selena nodded, turning back to the naked lips, begging to be kissed. She brought her mouth in as though they were the lips of a mouth, kissing them first gently, then with passion. Her tongue slipped in with no problem and after tasting the sweetness of Demi's pussy, she knew she'd be hooked forever.

"Oh God, baby, Selena, your lips feel sooo fucking good." The younger brunette spread her legs wider apart for her and Selena used her fingers to spread open her pussy lips, giving her tongue better access to the most sensitive parts of the woman. "Mmmmm, yesss... OH! Fuck, that feels good." Selena loved the way Demi not only moaned, but talked as she was feeling the pleasure. "Ah-OH! Jesus, Selena, ohhhh... your tongue feels so good, flicking my clit... ohhhh... please, finger me, baby. OHH!"

The older brunette actually really enjoyed this. Before, she was never a real fan of oral, but this, this girl-on-girl encounter, eating this young woman's sweet pussy was getting her horny and ready for more. She loved the dirty things that emerged from Demi's mouth, and they only encouraged her more.

"Oh God! Oh, oh, YES! God, uh, uh, yes, yes, eat me, you feel sooooo gooooood-AH, AHH! THERE! THERE-YES!" Demi's pussy clenched down hard on Selena's fingers as she thrust her hips up into her mouth. Selena felt hands on the back of her head, pushing her further and further into this girl's dripping center. It was all Selena could do to keep her mouth on Demi's shaven pussy, keep her tongue working just enough to draw out the orgasm as her own had been drawn out. Demi came and came and came until she fell back onto the bed on the verge of consciousness. Selena climbed up next to her lover and cuddled the barely conscious girl, holding her close. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.


End file.
